Hurricane Drunk
by Innoverse
Summary: Song fic for the song Hurricane Drunk by Florence and the Machine. Percabeth break-up. T for alcohol references.


**Hi, everyone! This is Innoverse, with another story. Here's a lovely little song fic for ya.**

**Song: Hurricane Drunk by Florence + the Machine**

**Pairing/Characters: Percabeth (Percy/Annabeth)**

**Description: ****Percy**** and ****Annabeth**** have a rough breakup, so Percy turns to... _other_ means of improving his mood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, or Hurricane Drunk.**

* * *

**_- Hurricane Drunk: Percy's POV -_**

* * *

_No walls,_

_Can keep me protected_

I hear the cursed sentence. The one thing I've been trying to avoid for years, the entire time we've been dating. The only sentence that you could ever utter that would make me drop to my knees and beg for mercy and forgiveness. The sentence I've spent my time protecting myself from, trying to avoid at all costs. 'I want to break up with you.'

_No sleep,_

That night, I can't sleep. I try to ignore it, and I try to tamp down the feeling that clogging my throat, and the little voice that's in the back of my head, nagging me, telling me why I can't sleep. Reminding me that I'm used to falling asleep with my arms wrapped around you, your breath sliding across my neck as lay next to me. I can't sleep because you aren't here.

_Nothing in between me and the rain_

My life starts pouring down, a torrential downpour of everything in it that had been precariously balanced on our relationship, holding together because of my love for you. Things start piling up, and it feels impossible to ever be happy again. I'm getting sucked in. The pieces of my life are raining down.

_And you can't save me now,_

I'm too far gone. The depression that follows, it's impossible for anyone to help me. It's too late, there's nothing left to fix because everything is broken. Build one part up, the rest collapses. It's an endless cycle. I'm running in circles. The only thing that could save me now is her, and she's not coming back.

_I'm in the grip of a hurricane_

It's a downward spiral. I'm pulling my life in, desperately trying to drag myself out of the rut, but I know deep down it's too late. I can't get out. There's nothing to build from, no place to start. Only the remains of what used to be a happy person.

_I'm gonna blow myself away._

If everything wants to drag me down, then let it! I don't need anyone to survive. I'm going to hit rock bottom. And by gods, I'm going to hit it hard.

_I'm going out,_

I grabbed my jacket. My mind was made up. I was going to get over this, even if it took days. I was going to forget I ever loved her.

_I'm gonna drink myself to death_

Maybe, if I down enough shots, if I chug enough beers, I'll forget she even existed. I'll forget that my world used to revolve around her, and how much I cared about her. Maybe it'll kill me. Maybe I'll get brain damage. But either way, I'm not leaving until I don't remember her face anymore.

_And in the crowd_

There's more like me, drinking because it's a last resort, because it's the last possible way of finding some kind of relief, no matter how destructive. I'm one of them now, the dead beats that I always made fun of, wondering how someone could resort to something so horrible. But now I understood it.

_I see you with someone else,_

The Fates are cruel. As I'm trying to forget, I see the one face I wish I could extract from my memory, kissing someone else on the cheek. Being someone else's girlfriend. Doing all of the things for other man, that she used to do for me. My blond-haired gray-eyed beauty, with another man. I down another shot. Looks like this is going to be harder then I thought.

_I brace myself,_

I turn away, part of me hoping she doesn't see me, part of me hoping she does. Part of me is embarrassed, for doing this, but the other part wants her to see how much she hurt me. How bad off she left me. I try to brace myself as she spots me, sitting at the bar.

_Cause I know it's going to hurt,_

It doesn't work. Her expression still cuts deep. It's one of disgust, like she couldn't believe she'd ever loved me. Jealously for the other man burns through me, every fiber of my being wishing that I was that man, that I could have her like I used to. It hurts to see her loving someone else.

_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse_

How much further could I possibly fall?

* * *

**Angsty, isn't it? That seems to be my writing style... **

**But anyways, I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated, but not required. :)**


End file.
